


Into the arms of the night

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Applicable to Anyone, Poetic, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When us two parted,In the arms of the night.Roads forked in two;A familiar sight.





	Into the arms of the night

When us two parted,  
In the arms of the night.  
Roads forked in two;  
A familiar sight.

For to travel so long upon the wrong side,  
Would cause all authenticity to subside.

The choice was ultimatum,  
But so, heavy-hearted,  
I chose the left,  
When us, too parted.

**Author's Note:**

> so,, yeah?


End file.
